


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Noble, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Restraints, Sibling Rivalry, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day 1
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 7





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was |Waking Up Restrained|Shackled|Hanging| and I did Shackled.

"I don't know why you are doing this really." The metal around his hands clinking as he raises his hands as far as the chain would let him.

"You know why."

"Do I? Cause if I recall, you choked me- till I apparently passed out as I'm missing some moments in between that and waking up." Jaskier stopped to smile, "And now we are here, so do tell, why am I shackled and tied to a chair?"

"You have the title, you were father's favorite child-"

"I believe you mean, I was his punching bag."

He continued on as if he wasn't interrupted, "-he named you heir in the will-"

"I'm the firstborn, of course, I'm heir."

"And he kept you as heir, even when you disgraced the family by being a bard."

Bard was spat like the title, itself, killed their father.

"I'll let you know, brother, I am more than a bard."

"I deserve the title and the estates, not you." He drew back the whip, "And before I kill you, I'll have a little fun." A whistling sound was heard as he brought the whip down.

Jaskier stared him straight in the eyes and smirked, "I've had worse."

The whip was brought down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was too lazy to figure out a name for Jaskier's brother.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me at BlackandBlueMascara Fanfiction.net and Wattpad(where I post original work/content.)
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
